Patent Literature 1 discloses a brassiere as a clothing article having cup parts for covering the breasts. This brassiere is a brassiere of a non-wire type in which no wire is used in cup hollow parts (cup support parts) provided along the lower edges of the respective cup parts, or, a brassiere of a wire type in which a wire with low rigidity is used in the lower edge portions, which is described as one capable of providing satisfactory wear comfort.
This brassiere is provided with a shape-retaining fabric for three-dimensionally retaining the cup part even when it is not worn. This shape-retaining fabric bridges the back side (skin side) of the cup part, as located afloat from the cup part, so as to pull the front center end and side end of the lower edge portion toward each other, when the brassiere is not worn. The shape-retaining fabric is made of a stretchable material and is described as a fabric that deforms under pressure of the breast when the brassiere is worn and that thus enables the cup part to fit the breast. It is mentioned that this configuration achieves excellent breast shaping capability, while providing satisfactory wear comport.